The Necklace
by Thewildbandnerd
Summary: When Clarke was a baby she was given a necklace. It supposedly is able to tell when your soulmate is near. What happens when Clarke meets her soulmate? Will they fall in love like they should or will they go too fast? Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The 100. All rights belong to the correct owners.**

 **Chapter 1**

At birth we are given a half of a necklace. Each has its own unique design. Our soulmates are given the other half, not knowing who has their other half. According to legend if you meet your soulmate the necklace will change color to your soul mate's eye color and the further away you get from them it will change back to its original color. I am searching for mine. I sit and fantasize about what they might be like and what they look like.

As a young child I used to draw and write stories about us and what we might do. My father was the one who supported me through all of it, then he died. When he died I was all alone. I stopped writing, I stopped drawing. I stopped living. I was but an empty shell, a bag of flesh and bones. I was starting off high school at the time and couldn't face my friends so my mother and I packed our things and left. We moved from Arcadia, PA to a small town called Polis, Maryland. But that was three years ago.

Now I am getting ready to start my senior year. I walk through the doors and I look around. Ugh same old same old.

"CLARKEY!!!!"

I turn around as a body tackles me to the ground. I groan in pain.

"Octavia get off of me." I say.

She apologizes as she gets up. I look over and see two of my other friends coming over. Lincoln reaches out a hand for me. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks Linc, but in the future do you think you could control your soulmate." I say with a laugh.

"Will do, Princess." He says laughing

I groan at the nickname. Then I look over at Raven and pull her into a hug.

"I missed you Rae." I whisper in her ear.

Flashback

When I first met them it was kinda awkward. I was fresh from Arcadia and I had no idea what to expect. I walk into the school and I look around a little. While I was walking around I walk straight into Lincoln. I started to apologize when Octavia came around the corner obviously looking for Lincoln and saw me talking to him. She started to yell at me for talking to him. I was trying to explain what happened when Raven came around the corner. She saw Octavia yelling at me and me trying to explain and she started yelling at me also. Lincoln finally steps in after O almost punched me and Rae threatening to blow me up and starts telling them what happened. After a few minutes we all calmed down and they realized that they had made a mistake, we introduced ourselves and have been inseparable ever since. Yes I'm close with all three of them but Raven is closest. She has been there through me breaking down because of my father and my mother, she has helped me get over stupid guys and girls alike.

End Flashback

"I missed you too Clarke." She says letting me go.

I look over at Lincoln and Octavia and see their matching necklaces. Yes they found each other. Soulmates. I look down at my own. I start to wonder if I will ever get to meet mine. I start to take it off when Raven stops me.

"Clarke don't do that. You know what happened with mine. You don't want that."

I look over at her with sympathetic eyes.

When Raven was in middle school she met Finn Collins. He was the guy of Raven's dreams. Tall, dark, handsome. You know the type of guy that would start off all mysterious and a badass then turn out to be a big goof ball. Yeah that was Finn. Raven and Finn were soul mates. One day Raven got so angry at Finn that she took off her necklace and threw it at Finn. He stormed away from Raven because of it. Later Raven got a phone call that Finn had been in an accident and was in the hospital in a coma. They had to put him on life support. Later on in the night Finn died of a massive heart palpitation. Raven has never forgiven herself and she now wears hers and Finn's necklaces to remind herself what she did.

I tuck my necklace into my shirt and look around us.

"Oh Clarke did you know that we have a new kid? Yeah she is joining the soccer team with Raven and I. She transferred from some place near your old town. Yeah I heard that she is one of the best to ever come here. I was told that she took her team almost single handedly to the championships. Her name is Lexa Woods. Maybe you'll have classes with her." Octavia says all in one breath.

"Yeah.. Maybe," I say, "why the sudden interest O?

"Because she is batting for the other team, if you get what I mean." She says with a wink.

I groan.

"Why are you always trying to set me up with your soccer friends. O, I swear if this girl is anything like Niylah I will cut you." I say with a laugh.

"Oh no the big bad princess is gonna cut me with her magical sword of truth. Oh please princess have mercy on me." She says in false falsetto.

"Octavia of the woods, land and sky you have been charged with high treason. I will carry out your sentence at the flag pole at three o' clock. Be there. But for now you are going to be out in class,"I say just as the bell rings, " hey right on time too. See you guys at lunch." I call while walking away.

"Love you Griff."

"See ya Clarkey."

"Have fun in Kane's class princess."

I smile to myself as I head into my first block class. I look around and see a few people who I talk to like Monte and Jasper, so I go and sit with them. I look down at my books and notice my necklace slightly glowing. My hands go up to it. When I look towards the door again the most beautiful girl I have ever seen is standing there looking around the room. Kane walks in and we all get quiet.

"Everyone we have a new student. This is Miss. Lexa Woods. She just moved here from Green Valley, West Virginia. Please be nice and welcome her sufficiently. Clarke will you show her the ropes? That would be grandly appreciated. Ok class please get out your books and turn to page..."

I lose interest in Kane as the girl walks closer to me. Lexa. She sits down next to me and I can't stop staring at her. She is wearing bleached jeans and combat boots, she is also wearing a black v-neck shirt. I look at her necklace and my eyes go wide.

"See something you like or is there something on my shirt?" She says

I look into her amused green eyes. I blush lightly but bright enough for her to see. She chuckles a little.

"So you're the one that Octavia talks so lively about."

"You're the one who she is trying to set me up with." I say with a small laugh.

That's what did it. She laughed full on. I want to hear that sound for the rest of my life.

"Oh is that what she had in mind, well I wouldn't be disappointed but I'd have to get to know you first." Lexa says with a wink.

I have a hard time forming words so I just push the book towards her and try to explain what Kane does and how his class works.

Her eyes never leave my face, looking at me with a look. I can't quite place what it is but when I look over at her she quickly averts her eyes from my face. I can feel my necklace getting hot. Hotter than it was before Lexa walked into the room. I can feel the panic start to arise within me. What if Lexa didn't like me? What if she got to know me and hates the person I am? What if I fuck this relationship up like I have in the past with my mother? What if-

My thoughts are interrupted by the shrill ring of the class phone.

"Lexa Woods to the office. Do you know where that is Lexa? I'm sure Clarke will help you find it if not." Kane says and he goes back to teaching.

Lexa looks at me expectantly and I get up and follow her out of the classroom. She turns to me and she looks me up and down. She just checked me out! She hums under her breath.

"What?" I ask as I fall into step next to her.

"Oh nothing I was just enjoying the view." She says with a wink.

I blush, hard. Why does she make me feel like this I don't even know her? Get it under control Clarke.

"So why did you move here?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"My father died so I moved in with my aunt." She says with a glare in her eyes when she mentions her father.

"Oh. Well here, have my number. If you ever want or need to talk I'm here." I say, giving her my number.

"Thank you Clarke." She says as we reach the office.

She walks inside and is greeted my a woman who looks about mid to late thirties. She is darker skinned with dark piercing eyes. She looks at me and glares. I continue to stand outside the office awkwardly until Lexa and the woman emerge.

"Clarke this is my Aunt Indra. Indra this is Clarke. She's the first real friend I made here so far. Well we have to get back to class, thank you Aunt Indra I'll see you at home." Lexa says.

We start to walk away when Indra gently grabs my arm to hold me back for a minute.

"I don't know who you are or what you have in mind with her but she isn't ready for any type of relationship right now. She is going through a lot with her father. Please don't hurt her. I have many ways of finding you. Just remember that." She says.

"Listen I have no interest in hurting her or even dating her right now. I am getting to know her sure but right now we are just friends. Yes I like her and I think she is beautiful but I understand. I have to get to class, it was a pleasure to meet you." I say as I turn to follow where Lexa went down the hall.

As I turn the corner Lexa pops out from behind it. She scares me half to death. She busts out laughing and my heart stops, again.

"Are you ok Clarke?" God I love the way she says my name.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Necklace

I am so sorry you guys! Yeah I know it seemed like I died there for a moment haha nope I'm still here. Writer's block is a bitch. So is school. So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review, criticism is welcome. Read on my lovelies.

TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE*

I will add a * where it begins.

Chapter 2

The day went by quickly, much to my dismay. I see Octavia in the hallway as I leave my class.

"How was class Clarkey?" she asks me.

"Pretty good.." I Sigh.

"Clarke you don't seem like you are ok?

"Not here, I'll tell you later just leave it alone for now." I whisper-yell at her.

"Ok I'll call you after practice then I guess.. Are you sure you're going to be ok Clarke?"

"I'll be fine just make sure you get to practice on time O, you know how Bellamy is with all that." I say, walking away so she can't push the subject.

I walk to my car. My baby, a powder blue '69 Ford Mustang with a soft top, was given to me by my father before he died. It's the only thing, other than my watch, that I have of his. My mother doesn't like to talk about him much anymore. He was one of those who would give the clothes off of his back to anyone who needed them. After he died my mother found Marcus Kane. That son of a bitch was nothing but scum who treated my mother like shit until he got what he wanted. I can't remember the last time I saw him sober, to be honest. He is always rip roaring drunk, coming home late and most of the time he smelled like other women but my mother still stays with the man.

I walk into my house and I instantly don't want to be there. Beer cans line the floor of the living room and I hear the television blaring loud, a football game I believe. Marcus is in on the couch yelling at the referees for calling an unfair play. I walk as quietly as I can past the living room and into my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I really hope that my mother gets home soon. I slowly start to get undressed and into more comfortable clothes. Sweatpants and a tank top should do just fine.

I hear my phone go off. It's Octavia. Damn it I told her not to push. Oh well I guess ill have to explain.

O: Clarkey don't think you're off the hook! I love you girly!

C: O I said not to push. Ugh fuck... Fine I like her O, but from what I have heard she's going through some stuff and I don't want to hurt her. What do I do Octavia? I can't lose her. She's my soulmate...

O: Awe Clarke.. It's going to be okay.. What you can do is that you can be her friend until she is ready.. Hang out with this girl, go on a "date" but don't call it that. Just get to know her.. That's all I can say on this really.

C: Okay.. Thank you Octavia! So what are you doing?

O: I don't really have any plans right now lol why?

C: Because I want out of this house.. Just until my mother gets home..

O: I mean I could come get you if you want or you could come to me. My mother won't care.

C: Thank you O! I'll see you in ten! I love you!

O: Love you too Clarkey!

I put down my phone and put it in my pocket. I grab my bag and walk out of my room. I walk into the bathroom and fix my hair and makeup. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall out into the kitchen. I see that there are more beer sitting on the counter waiting for Marcus. I roll my eyes and walk out quietly.

I make it out of the kitchen fine. It's when I get to the door when I feel Marcus' eyes on me.

"CLARKE!" He bellows. "JUST WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

"Out with a friend Marcus. I will be back soon." I say not looking up from the door handle.

"OH NO THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"No Marcus!" I yell back finally looking back at him.

Just as I turn around to leave again he rushes towards me. He grabs my hair and wrenches me backwards. I yelp in pain as he punches me in the face and shoves me to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME BITCH!?"

I start to stutter out an answer as he picks me up by my hair and flings me against the hallway wall. My head hits off the wall. I start to see spots just as I hear the door start to open. And everything goes black.


	3. Not an Update

**Not an Update**

Hey guys this is just a really long AU... I'm sorry for the giant delay in my writing, I lost my muse... My gf/ love interest before, left me and I just dont know how to continue on with the story.. I am gonna take a little bit longer but should have an update by the end of September. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger. I have half of the next chapter written and plan to have the fourth written also. I'm sorry for the wait. Read on my lovelies ️️

ALSO:

PM me if you guys have questions regarding the story! I do accept criticism ( it helps a lot lol)


End file.
